Conference for Food Protection Summary The Conference for Food Protection is a nonprofit organization established in 1971. The structure of the Conference provides a representative and equitable partnership of regulatory, industry, academia and consumer professionals. The goal of the Conference is to identify problems, formulate recommendations and develop practices that promote food safety and consumer protection. The Conference convenes a meeting every two years with work being carried on by committees and the Executive Board between these biennial meetings. Food security concerns, the ever-changing world of foodborne illness, rapidly- developing food technologies and marketing innovations challenge all groups to work together. The success of the Conference is a function of its structure, its process and the expertise and collaborative spirit of its members. Coordinating with the USDA and FDA to disseminate information regarding food safety matters that fall under their jurisdiction is a major focus of the Conference for Food Protection. The Biennial Conference produces recommendations from three councils, with regard to the FDA Model Food Code, which the Conference for Food Protection's Executive Director communicates through a letter of recommendations to the Food and Drug Administration.